The Devils' New Life
by The Unseen Detective
Summary: Sena, the little weak kid has left Japan after an event he never expected. He left to the states in search of a new life, but the life he now has no one would expect him to have. Pairings are in the works.


**The Devils' New Life**

By: Daniel Holmes

I was the over-hyped highschool hero. Drafted by force but kept with it through sheer joy of what the feeling brought. I made great friends and great rivals, but as it all went on I never got the chance to do what I really needed. And the one time I got enough courage to do what I wanted it was too late. After that I left, left and didn't look back. A new life is what I needed and I made sure it's as far away from this pain as possible.

Chapter One: A New Devil

Midnight. The one time in a day that is niether day nor night, the perfect time for shadows to come out. In front of a building that has been through hell and back stood a figure with an object slung across his back and another on the side of his waist, obscured by the shadows of the night. The figure looked up at the building and light was seen. In the building several people were there, some smoking, drinking and copping a feel on some girls also there. One sat in a big, tatterd throne like chair with a strange emblem behind it, resembling that of a demon, but only a shadow. The one sitting wore black boots with nails out of the tip. Black leather pants, a leather belt with skulls across it, a leather torso covering resembling that of an S&M practicioner. He wore a long black leather jacket that was tattered at the ends. He had a bald head with strange tattoo's on the back of his head and following down his neck. His eyes were regular size, but they were bloodshot and he had orange color and black slits for pupils, most likely from contacts.

He watched the things that who seemed like his men did. All of the men there wore the same thing as he did, the only difference is that they all wore masks of demons and monsters. One walked to the man dragging a woman along with him. This one wore a mask that seemed like a were-wolf.

"Master," The man said throwing the woman to the ground infront of his leader and bowing his torso, "A treasure from our latest job, we hope you like her." The man began to walk back stil bent over. The one on the chair got up and walked over to the woman who was on the ground sobbing, asking to go home. The man looked her up and down. The woman looked about to be in her early twenties, beaten, not badly but bruises are seen on her. She wore blue heels, going up to a blue jean mini-skirt. She wore a black spaghetti-strap shirt with a jean jacket over it; both were torn. The woman had lightly tanned skin, long black hair, small ears, a small nose, with blue bloodshot eye, puffy from crying.

He got down on his knees and moved her hair from face and saw her. He smiled and licked his lips. She cringed, his teeth were sharp, like jaws, and his tongue long and like that of a serpent only without the split..

"Do not cry...sweet, sweet treat. It will be an...experience I'm sure you will remember." He said with a voice similar to that of a snake, taking off his jacket and bending down farther reaching his face to hers trying to kiss her. Suddenly the lights went out, everything went dark. The mans men began to scurry around. The man only stood up.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY HOME!!?!?!?" He bellowed. A voice came from behind the man.

"The ruler of all you worship." It said calmly. The man was then flown forward by some force.

The man landed on his front hard, all the women that were there ran out screaming. His men ran over to him helping their master up.

"TORCHES!!" He yelled to his men, three grabbed torches and lit them, creating light enough to light the room mostly. All stood behind their leader who now looked on to see who struck him. As they looked on, they saw one person, standing almost at six foot, possibly five-nine, five-ten infront of the woman. This person wore a brown cloth over his body and a bit over his head like a hood. At his side and back were slung two different swords. A samurai sword with a symbol for the devil on the sheath, and a Chinese straight sword on his back with the same symbol, both with red and black sheaths and hilts. The leader began to chuckle, "Heh, you think just because you have swords you can take all of us?" The leader said smugly. He snapped his fingers and all his men pulled out guns and took aim at the man. "In your next life, don't try to fuck with demons." The leader said, he then snapped again and shots were fired.

The men fired all the rounds they had again and again until the leader yelled.

"Enough!!" The shots atuomatically stopped. The smoke was clearing and everything was in shambles, everything but the body of the intruder and that of the captive woman. The only thing of the intruder was his brown cloak. Everyone was shocked, and the leaders eyes opened wide.

"My turn." The voice of the intruder said and laughter followed. Everyone looked around trying to find the intruder. One wearing a Ceto-like mask thought he saw the intruder and tried to open fire but before he shot his hand came off.

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The man screamed clutching his arm, he turned and saw the intruder but he now had on a strange type of armor, it looked flexible, but seemed to be dense, the armor was also red streaked with black. His feet had red armor plated boots, and his legs had armor, but little amount, possibly to reduce the strain while running. Also wearing a red leather belt which had compartments around it. His torso had probably the most amount of armor as little as it was. Both his front and back were covered and his shoulders. Has hands up to his forearms as well had armor on them. On his head was a helmet, in the fashion possibly of the devil. Two horns, not big but still noticeable. The helmet covered only to that of the top of his ears but on the back to the neck, and a green visor covering his eyes.

The intruder had the samurai sword in his right hand and then slashed again across the masked mans chest. The man went down. The other men saw the intruder and more rounds were fired. But the intruder still stood. Scared the men continued to fire until their clips were spent. Not one hurting the intruder. The men stood there not sure what should be done, they all looked to there leader. He looked at them, trying to hide the fear he had himself. "Why are you standing here, get him!!!" The man yelled. The other men charged at the intruder. This man rose his left hand and gripped the straight sword and as two came by he moved his samurai sword to his left and readied for impact. as the got in he slashed both swords, the samurai across, the straight sword diagonally. The two men fell. One tried to attack from behind, the intruder saw this from the corner of his eye in his turned head. He raised his right leg and kicked the attacker in the stomach. The attacker doubled over and the intruder spun around and cut the attacker with a downward slash with his samurai sword cutting him deeply.

Seeing this the other masked men started to run. All except the leader. "YOU COWARDS!!!" He yelled as they all ran. The leader then turned to where the intruder stood only to find him gone. The torches that were lit one by one went out, all except for the one that he held. He began to walk back until he was stopped by something poking his back. "You speak of cowards when you yourself are no different, strange." The intruder said.

"Who...what are you?" The man asked the fear clearly heard in his voice. The intruder simply smirked.

"A devil." He replied and then plunged his sword into the mans back, blood splurged onto him and his armor. The man fell but as he turned to find his assailant, the intruder was gone.

Moments later police cars arrived to find the men that were in the building grouped together unconscious and bleeding profusely. One officer walked to another who stood infront of the bodies.

"Alive?" The officer asked, this one wore a beige overcoat, brown slacks, black dress shoes, white button up with a red tie. Six feet, well built and well developed muscles. Brown hair and hazel eyes. This was detective Striff.

"Barely, the guy who did this knew what he was doing or was just crazy." The other replied. This one had black skin, stood close to five-nine, and a slim build. He wore a black over coat, navy blue slacks, black leather shoes. A grey button up with a blue tie. His head was shaven with only a bit of hair still covering it and glasses, with deep brown colored eyes. This was detective Williams.

"I'm going to say the latter, though with these guys, probably did us a favor, take a look." Striff said pointing to a couple of paramedics with a woman in a blanket, the same woman that was about to be raped by the man.

"She's just calming down from the shock, she keeps saying she was saved by a devil. Sound familiar to you?" Striff asked Williams.

"You're asking me, you do remember where we are right?" Williams replied walking over to the bodies to get a better look, followed by Striff

"Right. The city where the devil is around every corner, but named the last time you remember the devil helping the innocent in Las Vegas?" He said behind Williams. Though unknown to the two officers, they were being watched by the same devil they were speaking of. _'My job is done, the girl is safe. Master will want me to report this.' _The amored man said to himself. He turned around and began to run from one rooftop to another but making no sound.

An old man sat in a dark room on a cushion, with tatami mats on the floor he sat in a meditative stance in front of a little shrine with candles on each side of it, and in the middle, an old black and white picture of an old Asian man with a kind smile. This man was also Asian, most likely in his late fourties early fifties with short cut black hair. Brown eyes, he wore a white oriental style button down, white cloth pants and black slippers. The old man had his eyes closed, and his face calm. He satyed like this for a few seconds until his eyes shot open.

"You have returned my student, I am pleased to know you are alright." He said not turning around. Behind the man, from out of nowhere was the armored devil who dealt with the men. The armored man sat on his left leg, his right foot on the ground, his right arm on his right knee, and his head bent.

"Yes master, tonight has proven that I may be on the right start." The man replied.

"When you came to me, you were just a boy who had been hurt by those he truly loved as family. Even if the pain was unintentional you wanted to leave."

"I needed to find what I was meant for."

"And in many ways you are my student." The old man then got off the ground and turned to his student.

"Remove the helmet. There is no reason to hide yourself from me...Sena."

The armored man had raised his head and grabbed on to the helmet that shielded his face. Unlatching some locks on it he then proceeded to remove the helmet. His face had become more serious, his eyes cold, the hair shorter and only the front spiked. But it was still him, it was still Sena Kobayakawa, the Eyeshield twenty-one of Deimon Highschool.

Three years ago - Tokyo Airport

_' "Attention please, Flight 666 leaving for Las Vegas is now preparing to leave, all passengers please prepare to depart." A voice over the airports intercom. Sena was in a chair, his original self, small and frail, but his eyes were filled with two emotions, pain and sorrow. He stared at his ticket in one hand the other a picture of the whole team, a bag slung over his shoulder, and by his side his helmet with the green visor. 'I can't deal anymore, I need to get away.' Sena said to himself. Sena got out of his chair and began to walk towards his gate._

_"SENA!!" A voice yelled. Sena turned his head and there stood Suzuna. Sena turned to her and looked, "What are you doing here Suzuna?" Sena asked._

_"The same could be said for you, why are you leaving?" Her eyes shown deep concern._

_"I can't do this anymore Suzuna...I can't."_

_"What do you mean Sena? Is it something I did, any-"_

_"NO!" Sena stopped her. "Suzuna, what happened between you and me was great just not...I need to do this Suzuna...I just need to." Sena said turning back and walking again to the gate._

_"SENA!!" She yelled once more, "SENA!!!!" Sena continued to walk. Reaching the gate he said to himself, 'I can't see her and not be with her...I'm sorry guys.' Sena entered the gate and did not take any last looks at what he left. '_

Present Day

Sena opened his eyes and he laid in a room, adorned with posters with football players saying "SIN IS THE ONLY WAY TO WIN, NEVADA DEVILS!!!" and on other walls shelves of books about criminal justice. He rose his torso and kicked his feet to the side to hang off the side, looked to a nightstand next to his bed, with a clock on it, the time saying 3:00 A.M. He yawned a bit and then the door to his room opened. Another man walked in. standing at the same height as Sena, his build more solid, but his muscles sinewy. Brown hair, and brown eyebrows with a scar going horizontally under the right one, and clear blue eyes. He wore black running shoes, black running pants, and a black work out shirt that looked like under armor; he was a bit sweaty. This is Cody Medrano, Sena's Roommate.

"You must've had a night last night." Cody said smrking and rubbing some sweat off his brow. Sena smirked abit as well,

"You could say that."

"Well, you might want some more sleep, we got class today and you know how Prof. Kaid hates it when we don't get enough sleep."

"Does it really matter, you got the best grades in the class." Sena said looking to his roommate who was now grabbing a towel from a drawer near another bed.

"True as that may be, but coach might want you at your best as well...or you can kiss your scholarship goodbye." Cody said smirking abit.

Sena knew Cody was right, he had been told by the coach about not getting enough sleep. But Sena didn't really care, he was only playing because he needed a way to get into college, especially after they had sent so many letters asking him to come to their school. "Sena," Cody said. Sena turned his head and an envelope landed onto his lap. "Came in yesterday after you left yesterday." Sena turned the envelope over to the front to find where it came from and found stamps with banana's on it. Sena knew instanly who sent it. His old friend Montaro Rai, a former teammate of his. Sena turned on a lamp which sat on his nightstand. He waited for a second, as if debating whether or not he should open it. He finally opened it, taking out the letter and letting something drop and read the contents of the letter, _'Dear Sena,_

_Hope everything's going good for you in the states. Everyone is fine, The Hah brothers have really improved, their strength and technique have probably doubled. Komosubi is still obsessed with proving himself to Kurita. Suzuna and the other cheerleaders have won the national champioships; I guess foreign women really have a nack for cheerleading. I have really helped my catching as well, Catch-MAXX!!! Yukimitsu himself actually bulked up, he now plays as a walk on player in Tokyo University. Taki...Well is as dense as ever, but his playing and skill have really come in handy._

_Musashi, Kurita, and Hiruma are doing well playing for the same colleges on athletic scholarships, only awhile till they get drafted. One more thing Sena...I know you wouldn't want to hear about this, well not now anyway but Mamori is doing good. She asks how you are doing sometimes, but yeah. Enclosed is a picture she wanted to give you, at least give it a glance Sena._

_One of your greatest friends and teammates, with hope,_

_Monta. _

_P.S.: Catch-MAXXXX!!!'_

Sena smiled only a bit as he read the first bit of the letter, but as he reached the end he then proceeded to crunch the letter and throw it away. _'He was right...I didn't want to hear about that.' _Sena said to himself getting out of the bed and grabbing a red workout shirt, and walking out the door.

"Heading out?" Cody asked coming up from behind Sena as he closed the door.

"Just need some air." Sena replied.

"Right, well I guess you could use it. I need to stretch anyway, I'll join you later." Cody said going inside the room. Sena walked down a hall and reached a stairway going up. He took that way and continued until he reached a door saying roof. He went through the door and there was an empty spac on top; save a water tower and a couple of fans and a circuit box. He then walked to the edge of the roof and looked over. From there the whole view of the strip could be seen. He then began to sit on the edge of the roof in a meditative stance, his eyes closed. He began to breath slowly in his nose and out his nose, trying to focus, but in his mind he saw a vision from his past.

Three Years ago - Raining, Sena running through the streets.

_' Sena was running as fast as he could this night. As if some monster was chasing him. 'Why, why did this happen? Am I not allowed to get what I yearn for?' he asked himself, it is seen his eyes were puffy from crying and tears streaked his face along with the rain. He ran and ran until his legs gave out. He hit the ground with his knees and holding himself with his hands. "WHY!?!?!?" He yelled. His tears now free fell down his face. "WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE ONE MOMENT!?!?!?!" His cries however fell on deaf ears. and the vision ends with him remaining on the ground._

Present day

Sena opened his eyes. 'I have to forget those days...I'm not that kid anymore." He said to himself. He then closed his eyes once more trying to focus.

Chapter One - END!

Hey everybody, hope you liked my new story, and hope to get some good reviews or any feedback on what they thought. I hope that you all will enjoy my new story and enjoy the chapters to come.


End file.
